deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cyrax vs. Fulgore
Cyrax_Fulgore_Fake_Thumbnail.png|Nkstjoa Cyrax Fulgore.png|DeathBattleDude F vs CY.jpg|Simbiothero Cyrax vs. Fulgore is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Interlude Boomstick: Last time we saw Fulgore , he took on the Lin Kuei cyborg Sektor and overpowered him for an ultra combo victory! Fulgore intro.png|DeathBattleDude V1 1488596231789.jpeg|DeathBattleDude V2 Wiz: But his war against the Lin Kuei isn't over yet. Now the mass-produced killer robot from UltraTech faces Sektor deadliest comrade, Cyrax Cyrax Interlude.png|DeathBattleDude V1 1488588652533.jpeg|DeathBattleDude V2 Boomstick: So we did use the weaker cyborg on purpose... (*Wiz punches Boomstick with his robot arm*) Boomstick: What was that for?! Wizard? *clears throat* He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick... Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Cyrax Wiz: Amongst Sektor, one of the Lin Kuei's most loyal subjects was Cyrax. Boomstick: Seriously, who are naming these kids? Did the Grandmaster throw it out there in case he ever pulled of his crazy-as-sh... Wiz: Despite being opposed to the cyber initiative, Cyrax was the second warrior of the clan to undergo the mechanization. Alongside Sektor, the duo was even more deadly. Cyrax: Safeties disabled. Combat mode engaged. Wiz: Hailing from the Republic of Botswana, Cyrax was not only skilled in sambo and ninjitsu, but also in chi. Boomstick: Not sure if that chi skill carried over after his robotinization, but regardless, he was a badass robot. Housed in his chest are detonators, energy nets, and buzzsaws. Who needs a bladed hat to cut someone in half with when you can have a buzzsaw that fits inside your own built-in cupholder? Wiz: Apart from his weapons, he is also quite acrobatic, throwing opponents while in the air, using spin kicks to knock opponents away or above him, and can teleport short distances by dismantling his body. Boomstick: Boy, that must've taken a lot of practice. I bet the first few times, his legs were where his arms should go and instead of his head was his... Wiz: He also wields beam-based swords, though he prefers to use a lone pulse blade. Boomstick: Aww, just one lightsaber this time? Aww well. At least he has plenty of other cutting tools at his fingertips. (*Cyrax performs his Buzz Kill fatality*) Wiz: Like his fellow kombatants, Cyrax ensures victory with a brutal fatality, like his helicopter blades, internal grinder, and the self-destruct. (*Cyrax begins his Self-Destruct fatality*) Boomstick: Cyrax used Self-Destruct. (*Cyrax blows himself up along with his opponent*) Boomstick: It's Super-Effective! But damn, is it really necessary to blow yourself up just to take out your opponent? Wiz: If you think that's going overboard, check this out. (*Cyrax performs Armageddon, dropping a ridiculous number of bombs, blowing up the entire world*) Boomstick: Holy crap! I'd hate to think how much all those bombs would weigh you down! Wiz: As it turns out, Cyrax weighs a staggering 650 pounds. Plus, his armor is durable enough to withstand sandstorms and even molten lava. Boomstick: Combined with his insane arsenal and agility, Cyrax proved devastating, taking down just about any enemy in his way... Wiz: Until he was defeated by the rogue ninja Sub-Zero, who then reprogrammed him to hunt down and kill Shao Kahn. But once the ruler of Outworld was already defeated, Cyrax wandered endlessly until he was stranded in the desert and shut down. Boomstick: Damn, Sub-Zero. You may be cool, but what a dick. Wiz: But he was eventually found by Sonya Blade and Jax, who managed to restore his humanity and his soul. Afterward, he joined the Outworld Investigation Agency, fighting to protect Earthrealm from future threats. Boomstick: Happy ending! Wiz: Until he was killed in the Battle of Armageddon along with everyone else, save for Shao Kahn and Raiden, resulting in a new timeline in which Cyrax is never redeemed. Boomstick: Awwww. Cyrax: I am Lin Kuei Unit LK-4D4. You will come with me. Fulgore Wiz: UltraTech is a corporation that ruled pretty much everything in the dystopian world of Killer Instinct. They had control everywhere at their fingertips and then some. Boomstick: But the chairman of UltraTech decided that this wasn't quite enough for him and his company. So he proposed a plan to make ruling with an iron fist even stronger and reinforced - a bunch of brutal cybernetic soldiers who would pose as their enforcers. And there's the origin story of the killer cyborg we know as Fulgore! Wiz: Fulgore is a monster in combat and one of the fiercest fighters of Killer Instinct. Standing 6 feet 5 inches tall and weighing over 550 pounds, this cybernetic soldier holds ruthless skill. The only thing holding his potential back was UltraTech. Boomstick: They didn't even properly test Fulgore and yet they sold nearly 15 million units worldwide. Traditional marketing scheme there. Either that or they forgot that Fulgore wasn't exactly a Barbie doll. Wiz: Eventually one of the owners of a Fulgore unit decided to test if it worked by entering Fulgore into UltraTech's Killer Instinct tournament. And sure enough, a problem became clear - Fulgore's body was advanced. Too advanced for even the top scientists of UltraTech to make an AI compatible for it. They needed a mind from a true fighter. Boomstick: But that's where Eagle comes in. A winner of a previous KI tournament, he used his fame to protest against UltraTech. But since UltraTech didn't want bad lip going towards them, they decided to rip Eagle's brain out and use it as Fulgore's. Fulgore began to kick ass, Eagle disappeared, and the guy who masterminded this probably got a promotion. Or "something else". Heh heh... Wiz: Ugh... anyway, with the new mind of Eagle, Fulgore became a ruthless fighter. However, signs of Eagle still fighting against his malicious programming were popping up, with Fulgore doing things one would not expect him to. Boomstick: What we do expect, however, is for Fulgore to know of Eagle's fighting style, Okichitaw, which crosses judo, Taekwondo and Hapkido with short blades - or in Fulgore's case, his quad-plasma claws which, with a temperature exceeding 30,000*F, will burn pretty much any metal. I think it just MIGHT leave a burn mark or two... hundred. Wiz: Fulgore's arsenal also includes Plasma storm fireballs, a cloaking device, Laser Beams in his eyes, a Reflector and a Cyber Port, which is basically a teleportation device. However, if finishing off an opponent is what is needed, he opts for multiple types of finishers known as No Mercies. Fulgore uses his Turret Morph. Boomstick: Seriously, when will anyone tell me how that actually works? Wiz: In order to keep Fulgore's power sustained, within the steel chassis is-- Boomstick: That giant turret and whatever else he's got hidin' in there! Wiz: --A nuclear reactor. While it is powerful enough to make him deadly as he is, Fulgore can manually overclock it to increase its charge. Boomstick: At full charge, Fulgore's speed and power doubles, and he can now fire his little stomach laser - the Devastation Beam! F''ulgore fires the Devastation Beam.'' Wiz: Fulgore is as tough as they come. He was able to tear through any opponent he was pitted against, except for the warrior monk Jago, who tore him apart. Figuratively and literally. Boomstick: But UltraTech weren't ready to give up with him yet, as they rebuilt him with one crucial change - his mission change, which is now to find and kill Jago. Which, to this day, he never accomplished. I mean, he was ALMOST there, but then Jago called in Orchid and then that was that. Wiz: Regardless of failure, you cannot underestimate this cybernetic warrior. Fulgore performs a 40-hit Ultra Combo on Sabrewulf. Announcer: ULTRAAAAA COMBOOOOO! DEATH BATTLE! Apro319 and Bigthecat10 Fulgore is standing in the middle of a plain with a volcano far away he was on his next assingnment to track down and neutralise the remaining members of the Lin Kuei another Figure Cyrax stood in his way the grass brushing against him in the wind Cyrax: Is it you .. The one who killed Sektor? Cyrax looks at Fulgore who peers at him Fulgore readies his Plasma blades Cyrax: Sektor was my friend though he eventually lost his mind i will honour the man he once was by defeating you (*cues Killer instinct (2013) - Glacius theme*) Cyrax: Safeties disabled; combat mode engaged. Fulgore then gets into his fighting stance, so does Cyrax ready to engage Screen Shot 2016-10-31 at 8.10.32 AM.png|Gold-Sans Moible IMG 7889.PNG|DeathBattleDude FIGHT! Who would you be rooting for? Cyrax Fulgore Fulgore moved towards Cyrax who ran towards the robot punching him in the neck then moved to dodge as Fulgore tried to slash him with his plasma blades which cut through the grass effortlessly Fulgore moved to dodge a kick then launched three plasma blasts towards Cyrax who dodged the first two blasts but was hit by the third Attack and knocked off his feet Cyrax recovered quickly punching at his opponent's helmet and hitting him with a dive Kick damaging Fulgore's plateing however he was slashed in the arm by a searing blade and met with an uppercut launched into the air before being slashed again however the ninja responded moving the blades away and teleporting behind Fulgore punching him again numerous times Fulgore fell to the ground but not before landing a kick to Cyrax's gut Cyrad: Your no pushover but I will defeat you Fulgore managed to Stand as Cyrax activated his saw blade and tried to overwhelm the Robot with his punches and kicks he tried to elbow the robot but Fulgore antipated this blocking with his arm firing a plasma blast and slashing at Cyrax who flipped back and attempting to stab Fulgore with his blade the blade scraping against the metal damaging it Cyrax punched at Fulgore the robot's tanking the blow countering with his blade bringing it towards Cyrax who blocked the Attack with his arm the blade sizzling through the armour Cyrax used his other hand throw a net towards Fulgore and knee him in the gut but then Fulgore slashed open the net with his blades Cyrax: What your preety tough but your mission ends now The two ran at each other Fulgore attacking with slashes whilst Cyrax fought with deadly punches and kicks Fulgore managed to block some of Cyrax's attacks though his metal plating began to recieve dents Cyrax thought he had the upper hand throwing a bomb towards Fulgore however Fulgore activated his Relfector sheild the Bomb bounced back flying towards Cyrax The robot ninja moved to counter bringing both of his arms to block the Attack Boom! The Bomb exploded the noise ringing in his ears his vision blurred looking in front of him he saw Fulgore he raised his blade to counter the attack Cyrax tried lifting his arm firing a net that entangled the plasma blade Cyrax managed to move the blade away from him Fulgore blasted him with an eye laser that blasted his head the armour sheilding him Pulling himself back and moving Fulgore's blade into a rock With the net Cyrax prepared to hit him again when .. Suddenly Skint! Skint! cyrax screamed as he felt a sharp pain in his side and shoulder he moved back oil spilling out and shot another net at Fulgore that held the Robot for a moment before the Robot cut through the net Cyrax: Face my fighting skill The two engaged in a brief exchange Fulgore blocking Attacks with his fist and blades whilst slashing at Cyrax's chest and leg Cyrax dodged some of the Attacks before landing a solid kick to Fulgore's gut denting it whilst uppercutting the Cyborg and karate chopping him blade aside however Cyrax heard a noise inside Fulgore REACTOR CHARGE: 3/10 Low In a flash Fulgore blades struck Cyrax managing to block some strikes with his arm but being stabbed in his side and being met with a kick to the face and rammed into Cyrax moved back catching his breath Cyrax Thoughts: His blades are too deadly for me to get past I'll have to distract him Cyrax moved towards Fulgore preparing to launch a bomb throwing it at Fulgore who deflected it back at Cyrax who ducked under launching two more Bombs at Fulgore's feet launching him into the air Cyrax jumped at Fulgore attacking him with quick and deadly blows hitting him in the chest arm and side however Cyrax heard the mechanic noise again In a flash he saw a plasma blade moving closer to his neck he moved quickly dodging but being cut and slashed by the blades and knocked into the grass with a blast from the eye laser Cyrax stood up he saw Fulgore land on the ground his plating damaged along with his legs and Chest Cyrax had barely dodged another blast from the laser and was slashed again by the plasma blade managing to move back he looked around seeing Fulgore move towards him Cyrax ran backwards trying to keep the Cyborg at bay with his Bombs they moved through the field for several minutes Cyrax trying to stun Fulgore with a kick to the chest which didn't do much to Fulgore Cyrax: You will not win Cyborg Fiend! The two neared a base Cyrax kicked Fulgore and uppercutting him Fulgore attacked slashing with his claws with devasting Attacks Cyrax dodged the blade stabbing into the base door Cyrax then kneeing Fulgore in the gut and throwing a bomb Fulgore was sent flying through the air however he overclocked his reactor shooting three plasma blasts in rapid succession Cyrax ducked the side looking around to Find Fulgore he was nowhere to be found REACTOR CHARGE: 6/10 Medium Cyrax glanced around Fulgore appeared behind him with his teleportation device however Cyrax teleported himself his limbs moving elsewhere while his chest teleported Fulgore glanced around firing lasers at Cyrax who appeared on top of some crates Cyrax ducked down behind them Cyrax: Your technolgy is strong but you cannot match Lin Kuei skill Cyrax kicks a crate towards Fulgore who cuts in two Cyrax leaps towards Fulgore with a punch hitting the robot in the face then teleporting away Cyrax would then shoot energy nets at Fulgore slowing him down and getting in his way before teleporting again Fulgore then saw Cyrax hit him in the chest with a spin kick however Fulgore slashed his leg with the plasma Blade Cyrax was sent back He hit the ground with a thud However used the nets to fend off Fulgore who tried to blast Cyrax with his eye laser Cyrax blocking the Attack and moving to the side throwing his net that was easily knocked away Cyrax then countered a strike from Fulgore but was stabbed in the leg REACTOR CHARGE: 2/10 Low Fulgore moved to try and finish off Cyrax but the robot ninja ducked and dived under the various slashes taking a blast from the eye laser whilst moving pulling out his pluse blade Cyrax: Now you face a Lin Kuei's full potential Fulgore and Cyrax locked blades Fulgore's strikes seemed to be weaker Cyrax's plan had worked he pressed his advantage slashing at Fulgore's armour the Cyborg's armour being damaged Fulgore increased his blade work his blows now becoming tougher to defend against REACTOR CHARGE: 5/10 Average ''' Fulgore launched his plasma blasts Cyrax absorbing them with his pulse blade Fulgore then fired his Eye lasers Cyrax deflecting them away and moving in closer moving in to strike Fulgore who teleported away Cyrax glanced around he heard movements and saw Fulgore's outline he countered a blade strike but the blade was knocked away skidding away on the floor Fulgore striking Cyrax's shoulder Cyrax: Dang it! Fulgore's blade moved furiously Cyrax moving aside ignoring the pain across his chest activating his saw blade and cutting through the wires next to Fulgore's neck sparks flying everywhere Fulgore staggered back firing his eye lasers around the room breaking the crates and damaging the walls Cyrax being launched back he saw a ladder leading to the roof Cyrax managed to grab his blade and climbed up before dropping bombs into the room '''Boom! In the room Bombs began to expold Fulgore leapt at a pillar managing to avoid the expolsions by hanging above them with his blade he leapt from pillar to pillar before breaking out of the roof Cyrax looked on amazed Cyrax: Your skills are impressive but I'm ending this now Cyrax threw another Bomb at the roof leaping onto the side of the nearby volcano and grabbing onto it Fulgore managed to hold on due to his blades both climbed up Cyrax reaching the top and leaping on a narrow slab of rock that went around the top of the volcano Cyrax saw the Lava below him and moved back as Fulgore jumped onto the rock causing it to crack Both looked at each other ready for the final clash Fulgore charged striking at Cyrax staggering him however he countered with his wide open strikes slashing Fulgore whilst being bombarded by the heavy blows and crosscuts Cyrax slashed at Fulgore's arm causing him to stagger back The two fought again the blades clashing rapidly atop the volcano fighting at Lightning speeds Fulgore managing to block against The strikes whilst blasting Cyrax away with his eye lasers the ninja managing to stay on top of the mountain he leapt up and countered the lasers with his blade moving forwards getting close enough to strike Fulgore REACTOR CHARGE: 8/10 High ''' Cyrax: I'm going to beat you Now Fulgore's blades moved extremly quickly Cyrax blocked them but suddenly... Fulgore stabbed at Cyrax's side Cyrax began to buckle but managed to lock blades with Cyrax leaping into the air the two began to slide down the Volcanic Rock towardsthe lava below Fulgore slashed at Cyrax's chest but the robot ninja countered stabbing Fulgore in the neck whilst being stabbed in the gut '''Skint! The Volcano began to rumble and Lava blasted the two robots out of the volcano The two rose into the air flying across the Earth Cyrax punched Fulgore across the neck damaging the circuits however he was hit by a slash from Fulgore who caught him off guard slashing again and again the began to fly over the grassland Fulgore's lightning strikes rapidly increased the armour holding up quite well before slashing Cyrax with a giant crosscut and kicking away Cyrax his armour shattered just barely holding itself together KI Announcer: Ultra Combo! ''' Cyrax struggled to stay alive passing out frequently '''REACTOR CHARGE: 10/10 Devastation Beam Ready Fulgore's damaged Chest plate opened he prepared to Fire the Devastation beam Cyrax looked at the Cyborg Cyrax: For .. Sektor Cyrax released three Bombs the Screen zooms out Boom! ' The Bombs exploded For a brief moment everything seemed Quiet .... ..Until... ..Suddenly.. '''BOOM! ' Another explosion rang out slightly larger than the other explosions releasing more smoke into the air one of the cyborgs landed on the grassland below badly damaged the cyborg cleaned his head revealing yellow paint underneath the smoke and oil it was Cyrax Cyrax: Now ...you ... will ... never .. again ... threaten .. the Lin.. Kuei! Cyrax walks away leaving the parts of steel that were once Fulgore to be retrieved by Ultratech 'K.O! ' Results 'Boomstick: Ouch that was brutal! ' Wiz: This was an interesting fight however in the end Cyrax takes the win but only after a long fight Strength wise Fulgore takes it he has been able to effortlessly beat TJ Combo while Cyrax can break bones and smash skulls he hasn't done something on this level so Fulgore is stronger 'Boomstick: When it comes to speed Cyrax takes it while Fulgore can increase his speed with his reactor his bulk still weighs him down whilst Cyrax can still move around quickly with his armour and can outmanoeuvre Fulgore ' Wiz: Fighting Experience Fulgore has betean TJ Combo and Orchid who is a Demi God killer however Cyrax has betean Baraka Sheeva Sektor and Johnny Cage who had fought against several powerful opponents when he had lost to Cyrax and along with Sub-Zero Cyrax managed to stand against the entire Lin-Kuei clang Which means that Cyrax has faced stronger opponents as well as fighting against Cyborgs similar to Fulgore 'Boomstick: Fulgore's use of Eagle's fighting style is more of a short ranged based style while Cyrax's Acrobatic Ninja Attacks give more options and allow him to take control of the fight more easily ' Wiz: Cyrax is much smarter than Fulgore who mainly operates on programming and directives Cyrax can outwit Fulgore and keep the fight in his favour using his aresnal to keep Fulgore at Bay 'Boomstick: The fight would begin with Cyrax trying to outright overwhelm Fulgore though he simple isn't tough enough to beat Fulgore outright and realise this before it's too late ' Wiz: Cyrax would be able to use his nets and teleportation to keep Fulgore at bay whilst he tries to find a way to beat him since Cyrax would be engaging from a distance Fulgore would then decrease his power level and Cyrax would notice the change and take Adavantage of this as using the Environment to wear down Fulgore 'Boomstick: Whilst Fulgore would likely still be able to beat Cyrax overclocking the reactor and activating the Devastation Beam however Cyrax wouldn't be one to just accept defeat and would try to destroy Fulgore using his Bombs ' Wiz: While This would be risky the expolsion of the Bombs would be likely to trigger the Reactor with enough force to cause Fulgore to self-destruct Cyrax has been able to cause building sized expolsions on his own Fulgore's already worn down armour plus by exposing his reactor before firing the beam the Bombs are even more likely to hit the reactor and destroy Fulgore '''Boomstick: But Wiz wouldn't Fulgore be able to relfect the Bombs? Wiz: Normally he would but while activating the beam he would leave himself vulnerable to Attack allowing the bombs to destroy him what also important to understand is that Fulgore would be able to Bulldoze Cyrax If it wren't for his intelligence and firepower which makes this outcome diffrent from Fulgore vs Sektor Fulgore's greatest strength would become his greatest weakness 'Boomstick: Looks like Fulgore's fighting career went out with a bang! ' Wiz: The Winner is Cyrax Cyrax wins.png|Human Cyrax IMG 8506.PNG|Cyberised Cyrax Trivia * Special Thanks to DeathBattleDude for his TN Intro Winner and Fight Pictures * Special Thanks to Gold-Sans Moible for his Fight picture * Special Thanks To Nkstjoa for his TN Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Fighting Game' themed Death Battles Category:'Killer Instinct vs Mortal Kombat' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Microsoft vs Warner Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Arcade Coin-Op themed Death Battles Category:'Robot' Themed Death Battles Category:Bigthecat